In the shift lever device disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2012-240488, due to a shift lever being inserted into a supporting tube from a lower side portion, and a rotating shaft of the shift lever being inserted into supporting holes of the supporting tube, the rotating shaft is supported by the peripheral surfaces of the supporting holes, and the shift lever is rotatably supported by the supporting tube.
Further, the rotating shaft can be inserted into the supporting holes from the open portions of the supporting holes, in a state in which the shift lever is tilted with respect to the supporting tube. Due to the rotating range of the shift lever being restricted by a guide after assembly of the shift lever device, the rotating shaft is prevented from separating from the supporting holes via the open portions of the supporting holes.
Here, in such a shift lever device, by making small the tilting angle of the shift lever with respect to the supporting tube at the time when the shift lever is inserted into the supporting tube and the rotating shaft is inserted into the supporting holes from the open portions of the supporting holes, the dimension of the supporting tube in the shift lever tilting direction (a direction that is orthogonal to the rotation axis direction of the shift lever with respect to the supporting tube and to the inserting direction of the shift lever into the supporting tube) can be made to be small, and the shift lever device can be made to be compact in the shift lever tilting direction.